


Boss At Denial

by micehell



Series: Little Things [2]
Category: The Beast - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, a little drama, some porn, takes place after the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray <i>thought</i> he just wanted to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boss At Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Title once again from Bush, and from the same song ( _Little Things_ ), but even though this line (boss at denial) comes first in the lyrics, this is the sequel to _Best at Forget_.

Ray stood outside the Chicago FBI offices, taking deep breaths, trying to talk himself calm. There was no way anyone knew what he'd seen. What he'd done. It wasn't like the could read it on his face, after all.

He walked in the doors, grateful to be out of the cold, but already missing the coolness on his flushed cheeks. He really needed to get that under control. _Right_ , he thought to himself. _Just don't think about it_.

Looking around the office he hadn't seen in months, he tried to distract himself with seeing what was different and what wasn't, but the FBI had never been known as a fount of change, and the building looked just the same as it always had, the people the same buttoned-down types you expected to join the Bureau.

 _Ellis isn't buttoned-down_ , his traitorous mind whispered, even though he was very deliberately not thinking about _that_.

Only, of course, he couldn't help thinking about _that._ Hadn't been able to stop since last night. If only he hadn't been so full of himself, so amused at his ability to get one over on the guy.

He sighed, tamping down the thought once more. _I can do this_ , he thought. _I can do the job I was assigned to. Very generously assigned to, really, considering all the hassle the Red Gauntlet shit caused_. Not that Ray had been the cause of it, but he hadn't exactly been free of stirring things up himself, so, yes, he was glad to have his job back again. He'd already lost his family to it, he might as well keep it as long as he could.

And he really was good at it. Not that it did him much good, sometimes. Images from the night before played in his mind's eye again, burned there forever, and he felt his cheeks flush once more. Felt the blood go to other areas as well, and if he hadn't been standing in the middle of the FBI offices, he would have cursed, long and loud, about that. That or taken care of the problem right then and there.

Ray did curse silently, going through every single obscene word he could think of. He wound up including the not-so-obscene ones as well, but got distracted by _knickers_ , his wayward brain supplying the fact that Barker obviously hadn't been wearing any, which helped neither the blush nor the hard-on he hadn't been able to lose.

Even standing in the middle of the FBI offices, Ray was tempted to break down and cry. He was so tired of seeing it play out over and over again. So tired of having his body react to the sight in ways he just wasn't comfortable with. So tired of coming so hard he thought his eyes were going to pop out. And here he was, ready to go again, which would make four times in just about sixteen hours. If he was still a kid, or, hell, even Ellis' age, that might not be so bad, but Ray was too old for this shit. And, seriously, his dick was beginning to chafe something fierce.

But, damn it, he was a professional. He was good at his job, and he was going to do it well, whatever the hell they felt fit to give him. He was going to tow the line, and march right in there to the new acting AD's office, and never think about seeing Ellis fucking Barker ever again.

 _Riiight_ , he thought. And Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny were real.

The problem had been that he _was_ good at his job. And months after Ellis and Barker had disappeared off the radar, even with the rumors and sightings, even with incriminating evidence that kept turning up against certain key people in the Chicago offices, no one had really gotten close to putting them back on the grid again. Ray had suspected Conrad knew, but he was playing it too cagey, and not even tailing him for weeks had gotten anyone anywhere.

But Ray? Ray knew Ellis. Barker might be a bit of a cipher, but Ray had studied Ellis, breathed him for months. Had as much of his history as he could decode, what with a childhood spent on the move, and a father and brother so adept at lying. Military, personal, FBI... if there was paperwork on the man, Ray had got it. Read it. Seen it play out in action as he spied on the guy until he felt like a voyeur.

Hell, if it had just been Ellis he'd been so hot about, that Ray could have at least understood, since he'd been following his life like it was the best kind of porn. And maybe that feeling had something to do with why, when he'd finally managed to get a lead on where Ellis was, he'd not called anyone, not even Conrad. Had instead decided to play one of his old tricks, creeping up on the rundown apartment Ellis was supposedly squatting at, trying to catch him out in his own place.

Well, Ray had payed for the trick, that was for sure. And now he was standing here in the middle of the FBI offices, being given a second chance in the newly reorganized office, and he was five minutes late to his meeting because he couldn't get his head out of his shorts, and he was going to have to walk into the same damn meeting with a hard-on, just because he'd caught a glimpse of Ellis Dove fucking Charles Barker.

It had only been about thirty seconds that he'd been there, fleeing as soon as he'd gotten his head around what was going on, but those thirty seconds... God, he wasn't even sure what they had done to him. Did he want to be Ellis, holding on to the other man's hips and stroking in and out of him with hard, sure thrusts? Or did he want to be Barker, to feel Ellis behind him, so sure and familiar, obviously not their first time? Ray had always been slightly bi-curious, but the sight of them, together in a way that wasn't just sex, but was still raw and dirty in the best of ways... well, the train of thought was doing nothing to help him settle his problem.

A quick trip to the restrooms (still the same as ever, but blessedly empty), and Ray was able to knock on the acting AD's door; ten minutes late, still slightly flushed, and even more chafed than before, but at least presentable.

Maybe the voice that told him to enter should have been warning, but he just assumed that Conrad was there for other business. So it was a surprise when he saw Conrad sitting behind the desk, obviously settled in for the duration. He waved his hand for Ray to enter, smiling at him as he pointed to a seat.

Right beside the two already occupied, Ellis and Barker both giving him a slight nod in greeting.

Ray bit the inside of his cheek, wondering what he could possibly have done in this life, or any other one, to deserve karma like this. But he was a professional, damn it, and no one here knew what was going on inside his mind.

He had to repeat that to himself so often, he almost didn't hear Conrad assign him temporary handling duties to the two agents until things could be resolved, but he still managed to nod his head, accepting the assignment like the total professional he was. And he could do this. The two men were just like they'd always been -- a little smirky, a little irritating, a little headstrong -- but Ray knew just how to handle that.

_Barker on a chair, hands and feet bound to frame, his face tight with need as he strained to thrust up further, harder, into Ellis. Ellis, hands cuffed behind him, legs held wide and high by Ray, pushing back against Barker, down onto his dick, sucking down harder on Ray's dick in his mouth._

Ray was torn between the urge to cry and the thought that he should call a doctor over the amount of times he had gotten hard in the last, damn, just over sixteen hours now. And he couldn't even blame this entirely on what he'd seen last night, because that was his own imagination at work now.

The urge to cry, or at least to run, got stronger when he noticed that Ellis was grinning, and looked far too knowing for Ray's comfort. _He can't tell what I'm thinking_ , he reminded himself.

It was fading comfort, though, when Barker raised one eyebrow at Ellis' grin before following Ellis' eyes to Ray, taking him in for a moment before he started to smirk, even more than usual. The comfort disappeared altogether when Conrad looked between the three of them for a moment, then raised his hand to his mouth to cover the fakest cough and the widest smile Ray had ever seen on him.

Ray made as graeceful an exit as he could under the circumstances. He guessed it was wrong of him to wish the Bureau could hire some people who weren't so damn observant, but he really did wish that none of them were quite so good at their jobs.

An image of Barker smirking as he jacked Ray with sure, callused hands, and Ellis grinning against Ray's shoulder as he pushed in with one hard thrust reminded Ray that he was thankful that he didn't have to report in until tomorrow... and made him wish the Bureau could hire some people who weren't so damn attractive, too.

/story


End file.
